Gohan and Videl;s First Date....Part 1 of 2
by SSJ Josh
Summary: Gohan and Videl go on their first date...to a Wrestling match! Please read and review.
1. Gohan and Videl's First Date Part 1 of 2

GOHAN AND VIDEL'S FIRST DATE Part 1/2  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I sure hope this date goes well....Videl seems like a really nice girl " Gohan thought. "Maybe I should call Bulma and ask for some advice." Gohan picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's Number.  
Ring.........  
Ring.....  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Bulma,this is Gohan..."  
"Oh Hey Gohan.... "Let me guess.....you want advice for your first date? " Bulma asked sarcastically.  
"Um...Yeah...So do you have any?"  
" All I can say is be nice to her..."  
"Ohh Ok....Well if that is all,I'll guess I'll see ya later." Gohan said disappointedly.  
" Bye Gohan,Take Care!" Bulma hung up the phone.  
'What big help she was' Gohan thought. 'Maybe I can call Vegeta.." Gohan thought about what would happen.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan Thinking about if he called Vegeta  
  
Gohan: Hello Vegeta...  
Vegeta: What-what do you want?!  
Gohan: I need some advice on dating....  
Vegeta: You call my house for advice on dating?! Are you out of your mine?!! This is not a dating hotline! I am a warrior not a weakling that works at a dating service!! I had enough of your stupidity. I am coming over right now to beat your sorry little butt into the ground...Do you hear---  
CLICK!  
Vegeta: How dare you hang up ON THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS?!?!?!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Nah, I'd rather not go through that." Gohan made up his mind that he was'nt going to call Vegeta.  
"Maybe Yamcha could help!" He picked up the phone quickly and dialed Yamcha's Number.  
Ring.....  
Ring.....  
Ring....  
Ring......  
"Yo Yo This is Yamcha...Leave a message at the sound of the beep.."  
BEEP!  
"Hey Yamcha,this is Gohan. I need some advice on dating a girl named Videl, Mr. Satan  
s daughter.. Get back with me as soon as possible because the date is tonight. Peace." Gohan hung up the phone.   
  
He came to the fact that no one was around to help, he had to prepare for the date on his own.  
Gohan picked out a Black Tuxedo and put it on. He also put on a red tie,and he chose some black shiny shoes to wear. Gohan went over to Goten "So how does it look?"   
"It looks great...but...why are you wearing a Tuxedo to a wrestling match?" Goten asked confused.  
" A Wrestling Match?!?!?!" Gohan looked angry.  
"Yeah" Goten replied. " A girl named Videl called and said she wanted to go to a wrestling match instead of a silly old dinner."  
  
"How come you did'nt tell me?!?!" Gohan demanded to know.  
" Um....I must have forgotten!" The happy youngster replied.  
Gohan quickly change into some Jeans and T-shirt. "So much to do so little time....." Gohan rushed and brushed his teeth,comb his hair,and was ready to go.  
It was 7 pm. Gohan was waiting for Videl to arrive so they could go to the wrestling match. Videl arrived in her new jet pilot and came through the door. " Oh,Your looking good tonight." Videl complamented on Gohan's outfit. "Well, lets get going..." Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and walked out. "Goten,tell Mom I am leaving...." Videl and Gohan both jumped into the brand new jet pilot and flew off.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell Mom" Goten said as they flew off.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................  



	2. Gohan and Videl's First Date Part 2 of 2

GOHAN'S AND VIDEL'S FIRST DATE Part 2/2   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan and Videl in the brand new jet pilot.  
  
" So I see,you cut your hair again..."  
"Yeah,I got tired of the old hair style." Videl replied.  
"I have been wondering,what wrestling match are we going to?" Gohan asked.  
" Well...Um...We are going to see my dad fight......"  
" But I thought he was a matrial art expert..." Gohan interrupted.  
" He was.....but he thought he would get more attention and money if he became a wrestler." Videl made a quick left turn then continued going straight.  
"This should be one to see" Gohan thought to his self.  
  
5 Minutes later Gohan and Videl arrived at the wrestling arena.  
" It is called MSWI..."  
" It stands for Mr. Satan Wrestling Incorperated." Videl answered.  
' That outrageous' Gohan thought.  
" So Let me guess. He the champ of MSWI." Gohan said sarcastically.  
" We better go in or we'll be late!" She grabbed his hands and ran into the building.  
  
  
In their seats in the arena.  
Gohan put his arm around Videl. She blushed.  
"It is about to start." She said quietly.  
  
Announcer: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the MSWI! The first match is an unknown weakling against a an unpopular weakling.  
'This is going to be a long night' Gohan sighed.  
  
2 Hours Later....  
" Gohan wake up! My dad is up next. " Videl push Gohan to try and wake him up.  
" Wha-Wha-Whats happening??" He mumbled.  
" My dad is up next..get up!"  
" Oh right..' Gohan said not caring.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Attention ladies and gentleman! The next match is a match where you all have been waiting for! Mr. Satan Vs. Hercules. Unfortunatly, Mr. Satan cannot wrestle against his self. So you all can go home now!  
" Awww....What a rip off." People moaned and groaned in the audience. They started throwing cups and food into the ring. In about 5 minutes,the whole arena looks like a garbage dump.  
" Man...I am going to have to talk to my dad about this! About ripping people out....Lets go Gohan!"  
Videl grabbed Gohan and they both ran to the Jet Pilot.  
  
In About 10 Minutes they arrived at Gohan's house.  
" Well I guess this is goodbye..." Gohan said as he walked into his house.  
" Bye Gohan!' Videl jumped into her jet pilot.  
" I am forgetting something!" She said as she ran up to the door.  
Knock!  
Knock!  
" Oh its you Videl," Gohan opened the door.  
" I forgot something." She gave Gohan a quick kiss on the lips." Instead of going on a Silly old wrestling match, lets go to Dinner tomorrow night."  
She jumped into her jet pilot and flew away.  
" Bye Videl." Gohan whispered to his self.  
  
  
--------------------  
So What did you think of the ending. Please read and review. These are some of my first fanfics so cut me some slack.  
  



End file.
